The Evil
by PrincessPeace15
Summary: This is a Sonic/Drawn to Life/Super Paper Mario crossover, with a character or two from other places as well. My first fanfiction ever, which began at my clueless age of 13. The story of a girl named Zathia who ends up in the world of Mobius, but seems to attract dangers from many different places... and finds her soulmate along the way... Mostly a Sonic fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be an average day...

I got in the car to go to school, deathly tired as usual. When I got out, the sky was stranger than I had ever seen it. It was pretty much pitch black. I had looked at the radar before leaving home, and everything was clear. I shrugged it off, figuring it was a pop-up storm or something like that.

But when I walked in, people were crowding the halls as always... but they were calm. No sound came out of any of their mouths. I was worried it had something to do with me, but nobody was staring at me. Actually, one person was, and he had this sorry look in his face. I was confused as well as hurt.

From there, everything went normally until lunchtime. The second I finished my work, I slammed my pencil down and would be lost in thought. And speaking of which, it never stormed. The black clouds just hung around, with no sign of a clearing. It gave everything below a red shade.

The food was normal once lunch rang, but everyone was silent again. This time, while they were eating, they were staring out the huge windows of the cafeteria. I decided to eat and stare also, but I found out nothing.

My history and language arts classes went normally, except for the fact that the teachers would glance out the window sometimes. This, I expected. Those clouds looked tornadic.

When my art teacher walked in for the last class of the day, she didn't say anything. Instead of working on their zentangles, everyone started writing notes. Not the notes that mischievous students pass to each other. Formal letters. The last odd thing that happened today was that instead of stopping to chat and casually walking, everyone was running to the buses and cars. Walkers ran home. I knew this wasn't right, so I ran to the pick-up area. I stopped in my tracks seeing that my mother and my dog weren't there. So I sat at the base of the tree and waited. And waited. And waited for about an hour. I grew worried, so, in hope of success, I walked back to the school. That was when it happened. I didn't feel normal. Not sick, just not normal. I looked down. Something black was flying around me at a speed I could never figure out. I started to feel, well, out of control. I knew that whatever this being was, he, she, or it was possessing me. My body temperature suddenly got to be very cold. Pretty soon, everything went black. Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke several hours later in a daze. I was so confused. Once I came back to my senses, I could see I was in a dark room. I sat up to the sight of a black wall. I was in a room with only a mattress. No blankets. No pillows. Just a simple mattress.

A sound filled my ears. Not music (which would have made me feel better). It was the sound of simple footsteps and voices.

I got up and tugged on the door with all my might. Not even the doorknob would budge. So I figured the best I could do was put my ear against the wall and try to listen for something that would be useful to me. So I did. What I heard had me thinking for a minute or two. It was an oddly high pitched voice, but somehow, I knew it was a male voice. It laughed occasionally, sickening me. At last, I could understand it.

"Everything is going along quite smoothly!" he said. "The weapons are in place, the soldiers have passed the training, and most importantly, we have the girl!"

Well well well, what do they want me for?, was my first thought. It was at that moment than the figure in question walked in. I was astonished, but I could really see why his voice was a bit high pitched. He was short. His fur was all black and he had big eyes of pure white. (Drawn to Life fans, do you see who I'm talking about?!)

"Hello, my dear," he said with a creepy voice.

"What are you going to do with me?" I yelled.

"You'll see in time," he sneered. At that, he walked out.

Man, I am so stupid, I said to myself. I should have asked his name. It could be useful if the police need it.

My metabolism was telling me that it was nighttime, so I flopped onto the mattress. I was about to enter Dreamland when the door opened again. "My savior!", I was getting ready to say. I sat up and opened my mouth to say it, but the actual situation made me shut up.

It was Mr. Black-furred Rabbit-like Creep. (You shall find out his name later).

"It is time," he stated. He took my hand and led me out. We walked through this huge room with a bunch of machines and came upon a door. He opened it and let me go first. Knowing I couldn't run away, I sadly walked in.

Once the door closed, he gave out a little chuckle that wasn't as sickening as his full-blown laugh.

"Now to begin the process!" he said. "INITIATE!"

* * *

**Author's note: If everyone who read this were to leave a review, I would smile. I say everyone because this has to be the most unpopular of all my works. It's the first of its kind (the first Sonic/Drawn to Life fanfic ever)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing happened at first. I was hoping for the best, and that would be if the magic or whatever failed. So you could tell that I was pretty disappointed to look back and see that my weird-looking kidnapper's face still displayed full confidence.

And that confidence was well played. Well timed, rather. I began feeling strange things again. A light shot on. The culprit pressed a button, stepped out rather quickly, and closed the door.

Surrounding me were walls of electricity, it looked like.

Okay, I thought. So I'll die of thirst. But no.

The walls were closing in. Quite slowly, but all 4 walls were getting closer and closer to me.

They reached me at last. I closed my eyes, confused as to why my death would help some evil person's plan work out.

My eyes crept open. I wasn't dead. But I was changing, for sure. My hair was being dyed the oddest color (yellow) and was being put in a ponytail by invisible hands of some kind. That was only 2 of the many changes that were taking place.

After about 5 minutes, I finally felt relief. The walls flew away from me. I looked down. The result was jaw dropping.

I was in a black dress with a red and gold jewel on the chest. That, actually, was pretty much the only major change except for my newly acquired black leggings and heels. I was surely bamboozled. Why did some odd process have to take charge of a simple wardrobe change? Little did I know that I would find out later.

He walked back in, holding one of the most beautiful accessories I have ever seen. It was a simple gold crown with 4 rubies, equally spaced apart.

"Zathia, you look gorgeous!" he exclaimed.

Gorgeous?!, I thought. Oh, I remember the grin I had on my face. But, then again, how did he know my name?

"I see you know my name," I said, unusually calm. "May I ask you yours?"

"Of course, my queen," he remarked. "I am Wilfre." I was astonished again for 2 reasons.

1. Wasn't the good kind of astonishment. So I was his queen now?!

2. I knew from the start that I recognized him somehow. I had played Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter and completed it. Earlier in the year, I thought he was kinda cute.

I wasn't happy, either way.

"What do you want from me?!" I yelled.

"Well, as you know, you are Queen Zathia now," he said. "You shall help me take over the 2 worlds in this universe. Because of the risk that you may know someone from the other world, its name is classified."

I got a horrifying thought. "My pets! Are they okay?!"

"They are just fine," he stated. "My objective right now is to make you happy. I know you have 3 pets, but I may only bring 2 to you."

That's an easy decision, I thought. I hated my oldest cat.

"Bring me Joey and Ellie," I proclaimed. "Joey is the part-Siamese tuxedo cat. Ellie is the Sheltie. And beware: Joey pukes a lot."

"Very well," he said. He left. I found my way back to my room. I had so many questions. Actually, I only had one.

Who may I recognize from this "other world"?

Along with the pondering of that question, I resolved that the next time I could talk to Wilfre, I would ask him if there could be any upgrades made to my room. A simple mattress alone wasn't making me very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes opened again. I was not surprised to find that my dreams were all about coming back home to my pets, safe and sound. My eyes opened again, and I became disappointed when I saw the black ceiling still before me and hat old mattress under me.

I sat up. Changes had been made.

There was a beautiful black vanity to my left, a stereo system (just like mine at home) ahead of me, and in the door, a simple golden mail slot.

There was one more thing on my agenda after I brushed my hair (that vanity came with a lot of stuff) and put on some makeup.

Where was breakfast?

Not gonna find out by just laying around, I thought. I walked out the door and explored this "fortress" I was in for a while.

I didn't know this feeling would hit me. I never thought it could hit me. But it did. It only took a day for me to get used to being Queen Zathia. It finally sank in that this is what my life was going to be like.

My thoughts led to me bumping into Wilfre.

"I'm sorry," I exclaimed. "Are you alright?" I gave myself a quizzical look because I was so nice.

"You never had to apologize, my queen," said Wilfre. He was holding the crown again. He saw me staring at it. What? It was pretty.

"Oh, this," he stated. "I completely forgot to give you this after the transformation." He handed it to me. I took it with great care, as if it were a royal newborn.

"Thanks," I stuttered. I kinda liked being evil.

I walked away, but not out of earshot to hear the next thing Wilfre yelled to me.

"Oh, and someone is waiting at your room to take you to breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

That breakfast was a surprisingly pleasant one. It was my favorite platter: french toast sticks with syrup, bacon, sausage links, and hash browns.

At first, it was awkward, sitting there silently eating, having Wilfre's minions eating all around me. Finally, one of them decided to start a conversation. I was having a pleasant chat with that minion. When I asked him about the "other world," though, he said this.

"You almost got me there, your majesty. Sorry, you aren't allowed to know."

After breakfast, I sadly walked back up to my room, but what I heard next, as I walked up to the door, made all that sadness float away.

The familiar bark of a dog came from my room. And following that bark came the familiar growl of a cat. I opened the door to reveal that my request had been fulfilled.

Wilfre was sitting on my mattress, trying his best to settle Joey the cat and Ellie the Sheltie down.

I knew he was going to do it, but I squealed "Thank you!" anyway.

"You are very welcome, your highness," he replied, very slightly flirty. "To make sure you don't try to run away, we'll even hire someone to take care of them. Yes, they will be in cages, but you can take them out and put them in as you please."

Pretty soon, the pets were locked up and ready to go.

My day went pretty much like this. With the occasional trip to the pets' room, all day I wondered about the "other world." At about 5pm, I was awakened from my thoughts.

"Mail call!" a deep voice called from right outside the door.

I opened the door to an overdressed being. He had at least 3 coats on, a scarf, and even some kind of mask.

He leaned closer to me, about to whisper something to me.

At that moment, Wilfre came walking down to my room.

The being knew, handed me a stack of envelopes, and ran out. Right before he got out the door, his shoe came off, revealing another shoe. It was red, with a white stripe across the middle. I also noticed a golden buckle of some kind, and this person was wearing high socks.

Recognize him yet?... Well, that was when I knew. It was a high possibility that the "other world" was Mobius. I knew that that was Sonic the Hedgehog himself attempting to rescue me.

At that moment, Wilfre walked in.

"I came down here to let you know," he announced. "that your training session will be tomorrow. Meet me by the machines after breakfast, alright?"

Since I found out about Sonic, I had gained the complete confidence that he would do whatever was necessary to rescue me, so I simply said "Sure thing, my king!" He giggled at my rhyme.

I spent the rest of the day reading my mail. This turned out to be the letters that everyone was writing in Art, but the ones that made it here were letters from my friends. I was deeply touched by the letter from my former crush, Sam. It went like this.

_Dear Zathia,_

_I almost broke down in Language Arts because I knew that was the last time you'd ever be sitting behind me. Since you will be the only one reading this letter, hopefully, I might as well confess something to you._

_Since the beginning of 7th grade, I've considered asking you out. You are a very wonderful girl, and you may disagree with me, but I think you are beautiful._

_Sincerely,_

_Sam_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day, more tired than usual. I was already figuring out my plan of escape. Sure, all the hospitality was nice, but Wilfre was showing me no form of love whatsoever. It was starting to drive me insane. My plan was this.

I planned to go through with today's training session as if I was going to help Wilfre in the long run. I would take notes. I would study those notes and practice in the pets' room on all the wood he had piled in there.

Sounds like I'm helping him, right?

In a turn of events, if Sonic or whoever came to save me, I would simply use my knowledge against Wilfre and hightail it outta there. An evil grin came on my face when I recited one of my best plans.

There came a knock on the door.

"Breakfast!" he called.

Breakfast was the same platter and I loved it, but this time, there was more cheerful conversation among the minions, and between me and the same minion. I checked every one of my words to make sure I didn't reveal my plan in any way.

After that came something I had been anticipating all day. The training session.

Once I reached the machines, Wilfre had already arrived.

"Greetings," he said. "There is only one attack and 2 songs you need to learn."

"Songs?" I asked, dumbly.

"Yes," he replied. "You may think your beautiful voice is only for entertainment of yourself and others. Well, you would be incorrect. Your voice was one of the three reasons that you are my queen instead of someone else." He sighed. "Do you want me to explain the other two?"

"Please," I said.

"Fine," he stated. "The other two reasons are connected to each other. And they both have to do with intelligence.

"The first reason is that the specific smarts you have will do me good.

The second reason has to do with your imagination. Everyone else thinks us as mere 'characters in a video game.' You take us as friends, lovers, and enemies."

I was a bit flattered, but mostly flabbergasted.

"The two songs you need to learn," he proclaimed. "are You'll See and So Long Old Friend."

"My king," I kinda whined. "I already know those songs."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "Although I really should test you. Sing for me."

BTW, for those of you who don't know, I sang Susan Boyle's version of You'll See, and So Long Old Friend is a song from an old Garfield episode. I sang them both and for about 10 seconds, I had Wilfre speechless.

I see why I chose you for the voice," he said. "Now, on to the most basic part of your training. You shall see now what the transformation has done to you. Cast out your hand."

I put out my hand, as if to halt someone, and hit one of the and painlessly, a burst of magic shot out and hit one of the machines.

"No worries, I don't even use those," said Wilfre.

"Why did I have to sing the songs?" I asked.

"Good question," he replied. "If you have to assist me in battle, you will be wielding a scepter. Only then will the true power be unleashed."

"I see," I said with a slightly bored tone.

"Practice until you are confident that you've got it right," said Wilfre.

Remembering my plan, I spent all day practicing, my dog and cat witnessing it all. I did very well, in my opinion.

A lonely clock on the wall said it was 9:00. I knew I would go to sleep dreaming about Sonic. I was taking the somewhat-long journey back to my room when I heard a sob. It was the saddest sob I had ever heard. It was coming from a room in the hall I had just come from. Sadness saddens me, so I decided to backtrack.

I finally traced the sobbing to a room I had never seen before.

Curiosity killed the cat, right? Well, I'm not a cat.

I tiptoed in.

There was Wilfre, sitting at a desk, looking at a diary of some kind, letting the tears creep out of his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

My mind was flipping back and forth. I was confused because I didn't think that enemies like Wilfre were supposed to cry.

Still, his sadness saddened me enough to compel me to walk up to him and make my presence known.

"Wilfre, what's wrong?" I murmured. He looked back, tears still in eyes, quite surprised to see me.

"Z-Zathia?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied. "Please explain what your problem is. I really want to help." And believe it or not, I meant it.

"Well, alright," he said. "It was about something that happened in the past. I still can't believe I was defeated by something someone drew!"

I can't believe I did this, but I hugged him. Just like that, there were no more tears.

"Queen Zathia," said Wilfre. "You've astonished me."

"How so?" I asked.

"I imagined that you would hear my sadness, scoff, and walk away. I didn't have to learn some form of mind control to get you to come to the training session. I realize now how very special you are to me," He did something that changed my general views.

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Sleep tight," he said.

"Y-You too," I stammered.

I walked out, blushing furiously. I wasn't sure of whom I would dream about tonight anymore. What had me worried was that I was no longer sure whether to stay here or to remain hopeful that I would be rescued.

My dreams were about neither one. I was on some kind of game show.

At least, that's all I could remember when I awoke the next day. I dressed myself and made sure I looked my best. After 3 hours, the person who usually took me to breakfast didn't come. I was curious again, and my stomach was killing me, so I went out to investigate.

The hall that the pets' room was in. There was something odd about it. It was a light whitish bluish glow, just like the color of the walls that had transformed me.

The first place I ran to was the pets' room. It was in that room that I learned.

Next to Joey's and Ellie's cages were 3 more cages. One contained a Pomeranian, and the other 2 contained cats.

I looked closer at the Pomeranian and got mad.

This dog's name was Lola.

Lola was my niece's dog.

I ran out, frantically searching for the transformation room. After a few minutes, I finally found it.

My suspicions were true. There was my niece, Bella, being transformed into a sexy evil princess.

"That traitor," I muttered to myself.

When I got back to my room, I made an addition to my plan. The first step would be to make sure Bella knew that her aunt had been taken here too.

So that's what I did. I went throughout the whole hallway, knocking on every door until I finally succeeded.

After my knock, a familiar voice rang out "Come in!" So I did. Yep, she was pretty shocked.

"ZATHIA?" she yelled.

"Bella!" I yelled back. "Yes, it's me."

"When did you get here?!"

"About half a week ago," I said. "Don't worry, I've already developed our plan of escape."

I told her my plan, and for kicks, I told her about my encounter with Sonic.

"Sonic?!" she exclaimed. "That means Shadow must be around!" Yeah, she kinda had a huge crush on him.

"Or Silver..." I said dreamily. Silver was the one I was in love with.

"But anyway," I snapped. "Do you understand the plan?"

"Sure do!" she cheered. "Although I only find one flaw."

My face fell. "And what would that be?"

"What if Sonic or whoever doesn't rescue us? What will we do?"

"We'll take the pets and escape ourselves," I said out of nowhere.

"That's another thing," said Bella. "Our dogs and cats. What if we suddenly have to leave and can't save them?" She started tearing up. I sat down and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll flee, or do whatever it takes so I can go and rescue them. Or I'll tell our savior to get them while I stall Wilfre."

"Thanks, Zathia," she said. "You're the best-"

Our conversation was halted when we heard 3 familiar voices outside.

"Well, this is Wil-... something's castle," a deep voice said.

"Alright," said another, which I knew. "Where is this Wilfre jerk?" This voice was a bit lighter.

"Most importantly," said the deepest voice. "Where are Bella and..."

"Zathia," said the lighter voice.

"Yeah, Zathia," said the deepest.

Bella squealed quite loudly. I think she almost fainted because the wielder of the deepest voice remembered her name and not mine.

I crept open the door. Sure enough, there were Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles. Blue, black, and red.

I sighed sadly. No Silver. Oh well.

* * *

**Question for the readers: This doesn't have to do with this fanfiction, but... who's heard of the game Organ Trail? A modern, zombie apocalypse version of Oregon Trail. I'm SERIOUSLY considering writing a fanfic about Rachel, my Mobian OC, and 4 canon Sonic characters on the Organ Trail adventure (I have the game, so I have a pretty good reference). How does it sound?**


	8. Chapter 8

You had probably been expecting me to say this, but I couldn't believe my eyes.

Once Bella came back to her senses, she asked "Should we get their attention?"

"I don't know," I replied. So I kept watching them. I was a stalker for about 5 minutes. They stood talking, not really getting anywhere.

"Alright, let's go," I finally said.

We walked out, and the full opening of the door suddenly had the trio looking our way. Bella was blushing furiously.

"Good to see you two are okay," said Sonic.

I barely heard him. I was watching the unusual scene of Shadow actually hugging Bella. She was sweating and blushing like mad.

"Shadow, quit the sappy stuff," said Knuckles. "and let's go beat this Wilfre person up!" So Shadow let go of Bella, who looked about ready to pass out, and followed Knuckles into the other hallway. Sonic soon followed after. Bella and I figured the best thing to do at this point was to gather the pets.

As we were picking up our dogs and cats, we heard a crash from the room where I had found Wilfre crying.

Once the pets were all ready to go, we just stood there for a second.

"Zathia," said Bella. "Can we PLEASE go see the fight?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I happily replied. We casually walked to the battlegrounds. I'm not exactly sure what Bella was thinking, but as you'd expect, I was hopeful that 2 hedgehogs and an echidna could defeat an evil lord.

When we got there, it was a show worth seeing. There were blue blurs zooming everywhere, and along with the powers of Shadow and Knuckles, Wilfre was totally done for.

And after about 15 minutes, he was. One final punch from Knuckles sent him flying into the wall.

For some reason, it came flashing back to me. Everything he had done for me. And now, he was a pretty much lifeless body. Without realizing it, I sighed sadly. Bella snapped me out of it, though.

"Zathia, what's wrong?" she said consolingly.

"N-Nothing," I replied.

"Well, maybe making new friends will make you feel better," said Sonic. "We should get going."

"I really like you and all," I said. "but can we go home?"

He didn't say anything at first. Then, he sighed.

"Ladies," he said with a depressed tone. "Wilfre... I don't have a clue what exactly happened, but he did something. Something that will prevent you two from ever going back to Earth. Chaos Control even failed."

Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Wait," said Bella. "If we aren't on Earth, where are we?"

"We all are on a newly discovered planet," said Shadow. "inhabited by rabbit-like creatures called Raposa."

I gasped.

"You know of the Raposa?" asked Sonic.

"Yes," I said. "Wilfre tried to take over this world, or something like that, by taking away all its color. Now, I'm talking about the plot of a video game. Anyway, in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, he took away all the color of this world, and before that started, the player would have to draw a hero, which would help their leader, Mari, and her friend, Jowee, through many lands, until they would finally find Wilfre. It turns out that at some point, Mari had somehow been helping him with some creation. She finally switches back to the good side, when the hero is supposedly defeated. Turns out it wasn't, and it defeats Wilfre while one of the best songs I've ever heard was playing. That's all I know right now; I haven't played it in months."

"Well," said Sonic. "It seems you know a lot. Anyway, we must be going. They cannot know we were here. So, I just want to make sure it's clear. Zathia and Bella, you will be coming to live with us in Mobius."

I couldn't comprehend it at first. Once it finally clicked, I grew a bit excited. Bella, on the other hand, had been overjoyed the whole time.

"Food there," said Knuckles. "is pretty much the same food as there is on Earth."

"Alright," I said. "You guys breathe oxygen, right?"

Shadow laughed. "Yep."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" said Bella.

Before I knew it, we were all holding hands. Shadow shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" Before I knew it, I was looking out over the green hills of Mobius.

* * *

**Author's note: At 15 years old, I'm editing and correcting stuff that I wrote at 13 years old… and while I still wasn't as bad as a bunch of people out there, I find at least 1 spelling or grammatical error in ever chapter. Just goes to show you: If you really, REALLY have your heart set on a certain hobby that you currently suck at, just keep going at it. You'll only learn, and pretty soon, you'll be doing it flawlessly. **

**Question for the readers: I've decided to proceed with writing that "Sonic in Organ Trail" fanfic. Which 4 Sonic characters could you best picture fighting through a zombie apocalypse? (Do NOT mistake this for an OC request. If I need OCs, I will ask for them personally.) **


	9. Chapter 9

"It's beautiful," Bella sighed.

"Sure is," replied Sonic. "Well, we oughta take you to your new place of residence."

He walked with the four of us a long way. After what seemed like days, we finally came upon a red, 2 story house.

"Like it?" asked Knuckles.

Bella was staring in awe. She remained dead silent, so I decided to speak for the both of us.

"We love it," I said.

"That's great," said Sonic.

"I'm bored," said Bella. "Can we go meet people?"

"Yeah, let's go do that!" exclaimed Sonic. So we were walking to town when I remembered something awful.

We had forgotten our pets.

"Uh, Sonic," I said. "I think we forgot our pets at Wilfre's fortress." Bella gasped.

"Already got it taken care of," said Sonic. "They should be at your new house by the time we get back."

"How?" asked Knuckles.

"Remember?" replied Sonic. "He teleported there to go get them."

"Oh," said Knuckles. "Right."

"Who's he?" I asked curiously.

"You'll find out in time," said Shadow.

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave," said Sonic. "He's been going on and on about how he wanted to meet you two." He whispered "Especially Zathia."

"Yep, he'll probably be waiting there," said Knuckles.

I blushed a bit as things were piecing together. That was when we came upon our first new person.

Purple, those boots, no fur? It was Espio.

"Greetings," he said.

"Hello," said Bella. Then he simply walked away.

"He's not really in a friendly mood right now," said Sonic. "How about we meet Tails? Then we can go home."

"Sounds good to me," I said. So we walked some more until we finally encountered the two-tailed fox.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi there!" said Tails. Then in less than 5 seconds, he and Sonic were engaged in a deep conversation.

Have you ever had to wait for an older relative to end their chat with someone they haven't seen in a while? Well, that's how we felt. We had to stand there and wait. I swear I almost fell asleep.

When they finally said their goodbyes, it was dark. Bella yawned.

"Sorry about that," said Sonic. "He always is tinkering with machines, so we rarely talk."

"Sonic," I said. "I feel like I don't belong." Sonic gave me a consoling look.

"I knew you'd say that," he said. "Even if you were human, you'd fit right in. Animals fit into Earth, don't we?"

"That reminds me," said Shadow. "We can't take them to their new home yet."

"Why not?" whined Bella.

"Trust me," said Knuckles. "You'll know."

We walked past our new house and walked until we were in an empty field. Pretty soon, we were holding hands again. Shadow used Chaos Control, and we were in a dark place. Underground, I think. Ahead of us were 2 chambers, lit up with the same light blue as Wilfre's transformation walls.

"Is this gonna hurt?" asked Bella.

"It's just like Wilfre's transformation system," said Shadow. "You'll see it happening, yet you won't feel a thing."

So, with much uncertainty and nervousness, we each picked a chamber and climbed in. Before I could blink, the windows were obstructed with light blue fog.

Then, the changes took place. Nothing was happening at first. A little later, going completely against what Shadow had said, a woozy gas filled the chamber. My last thought before passing out was "Heck with not feeling anything."

From what I was told, I wasn't out for very long. I woke, still in the chamber. The obstructive fog remained on the walls. I got up, without an ounce of difficulty, and looked down. I was wearing cool looking magenta and gold shoes, white pants, and a magenta and gold dress that went down to my shins. My hair was pulled back into 3 different ponytails, bunched together, and I was wearing white gloves.

The most major change? I looked back and felt myself up a bit (please don't take that as something perverted). No longer did I have a feeling of not belonging. I had animal ears and a tail. No longer was I human.

I was a pink fox. My hair was pink, and except for my clothes and the bottom of my face (which was white), I was all pink.

So I walked out. Sonic and Knuckles took one look at me and were in awe for a few seconds. Shadow, on the other hand, was watching Bella walk out.

She had a white cheerleader's outfit on, and her blue hair was pulled back in a basic ponytail. She was also wearing plain white sneakers. She was a blue hedgefox. Shadow looked like he had fallen in love.

"Shadow, snap out of it," said Bella. "and let's go home. I'm DEAD tired."

So Chaos Control happened again, and we were back above ground. We were pretty much silent until we reached the house again.

"Bella the Hedgefox and Zathia the Fox," said Sonic. "Can I come in with you guys?" There's food in there." And yep, right after he said that, his stomach growled in longing. Everyone but Shadow giggled.

We walked in. While Sonic went to make a sandwich, I just looked around a bit. Bella went upstairs and found her room almost immediately. Instead of silence, there was joyful screaming.

"Lola! Rosie! Simba!" she squealed from within her room. "I'm so happy to see you!"

My curiosity had me walking, absent minded, upstairs. That hallway was LONG, and I walked 10 steps until I reached the room at the end. There was a sign on the door that said "Zathia." Duh, I thought. This is my room.

I opened the door to black walls and a white ceiling. My bed was to the side, with magenta colored blankets. There was a huge closet in the northwest corner, and a desk in the wall opposite of my bed.

Now, I walked in on 3 living things as well, and they all looked up at me when I opened the door. The first two were pets who are very close to my heart. The tuxedo cat, Joey, and the Sheltie, Ellie. I was really overjoyed to see them, but I almost burst when I saw who was sitting on my bed.

He had the color of grayish white, and chest fur of the same color, yet it was about a shade lighter. Yellow eyes. He was wearing those really futuristic boots. It was a jaw dropping conclusion, but I soon identified him as Silver the Hedgehog. I was soon blushing like mad. He was staring right at me.

"Y-You're Zathia, right?" he said.

"Yeah, that's me," I managed to say. I worked up the courage to sit down next to him.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you," said Silver. "How much do you really know about us?"

"Well," I said. "I know that you and Blaze came here to save the future from Iblis." He was pretty surprised by my knowledge.

"I also know," I continued. "that Knuckles guards the Master Emerald and Espio is a ninja. I also know about a horrific event that has scarred Shadow for life."

"You do?!" asked Silver.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Please tell me," he said. "Shadow can sometimes be a huge emo, and I never found out why."

So I told him all the details that I could recall. I talked about Maria, and how she was killed. For the finale, I told him about the promise Shadow had made to her.

"Well, I learned something new tonight," said Silver. "I must go now. Until we meet again, Zathia." I caught him blushing a bit before he teleported out.

I really wasn't tired, so I walked out, barely noticing that Bella had been standing there the whole time.

"You liar!" I said jokingly. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I heard your conversation and just knew I had to eavesdrop," said Bella. "And me thinks you have an admirer."

"That can't be right," I replied. "He loves Blaze, doesn't he?"

"That's what the media wants you to think," said Bella. "I could hear it in his voice. Take my word for it. He likes you." She winked and walked away.

For the next few hours, I played with Ellie, really contemplating what Bella had told me.

* * *

**Author's note: "That's what the media wants you to think." It was written here almost 2 years ago, but it still makes me smile. **


	10. Chapter 10

I walked downstairs the next day, really hungry. The bed I had slept on was the most comfortable surface I had ever laid my back on.

Bella was up as well. She was also making a breakfast platter.

"So, Zathia," she asked groggily. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well," I replied. "Did we hire anyone to buy us stuff?"

"No," said Bella.

"Well, there you go," I said. "We could also spend the day meeting people. Actually, that sounds like a pretty great idea. Anyway, there has to be some kind of store around here somewhere."

So after we brushed our hair and prettied ourselves up the best we could, we went out.

It was a beautiful day. At least, in my opinion. And I'm a storm lover.

In other words, the clouds were really low and dark. I was quite startled when I saw a blue blur coming towards us. Not like I didn't know who it was, though. When he reached us, the blur went away.

"Hi, Sonic," I said. "Does the weather on Mobius work the same way it does on Earth?"

"It should," said Sonic, looking up.

"Where can we get food?" asked Bella.

Sonic sighed. "Silly me, I never explained it to you," he said. "but let's go to your house. This storm is looking pretty bad." So we sped home.

"Slowpokes!" he jokingly yelled after OBVIOUSLY beating us there.

"You cheater!" yelled Bella. "We can't run at the speed of sound!"

"Geez, just kidding with you," said Sonic. We walked inside and sat down.

"Zathia, Bella," said Sonic. "You are going to have to survive on food straight from nature."

"So," said Bella. "We start eating whole wheat bread, right?" Sonic's hand collided with his forehead.

"I mean," grumbled Sonic. "that after your current food supply runs out, you will have to pick fruits and veggies from local farms and orchards. You'll have to hunt if you ever want to eat meat again."

"Now, hold on," I snapped. "I would think that Mobius would be against hunting of its own inhabitants."

"One word," said Sonic. "Overpopulation. As long as you survive on 2 or 3 a week, it's all good." For some reason, I felt that him telling us this was quite odd.

"Well, gotta run!" said Sonic before zooming out the door, knocking over a potted rose.

"Come on, Bella," I urged. "Let's go pick some food for our pets."

"Nah," said Bella, turning on the flat screen TV and switching it to Bones. "I'll stay here. You go," I sighed, a little sassier than I wanted to make it sound.

"Fine," I said. "But it's your fault if Dr. Eggman does something to me."

"I'll take that," said Bella. "But it won't be my fault of you are struck by lightning." I looked outside. It was pouring rain now, and the thunder was roaring. I smiled. This was my kind of weather.

"It's a deal," I said before walking out.

Personally, I did not mind the conditions. I only walked about 100 steps before reaching a field of potatoes. With much difficulty, I picked about 10.

About 10 more steps took me to an apple orchard.

"Man," I said to myself. "a basket really would be handy here. So I started picking. Then, I heard footsteps.

And they were coming closer. So I stood there, frozen. My head turned to the direction in which they were coming from, fear-filled from head to toe. And the shoes that appeared 5 minutes or so later were not shoes to be appreciated.

They were black and tall. That's all I could remember about the footwear, but the being had a red jacket on, and creepy looking sunglasses. You know who I'm talking about, right?

Eggbutt is what I call him. But the actual name, and the most popular, is Dr. Eggman.

He was looking at me. I knew he had something on his mind. But he didn't immediately grab me or something like that.

He casually leaned against an apple tree. I started walking away. That was when I heard it.

It was a really high-pitched scream. One I knew had to belong to a young girl. She screamed bloody murder, that's for sure. She screamed again, and this one allowed me to discover that it was coming from the direction of our house.

I looked back. Dr. Eggman wasn't looking anymore, right? No, he wasn't, so I dropped all the apples and bolted. My feet led the way, the fear pumping through every inch of me.

I got to the house, and sure enough, I was correct. Bella was being carried out, surely against her will, by that ugly robot, Metal Sonic. Trying to free her were Sonic and Shadow, Shadow trying the hardest. It was there that I got my first taste of how he felt about her. Sonic looked back and saw me.

"Zathia, look out!" he suddenly yelled.

Just nanoseconds after he said that, I was picked up. By Eggy. Yeah, I screamed, too. Then, he ran away.

"Zathia!" I could hear Sonic, Shadow, and Bella yell. It was useless, of course. For a minute or so, I struggled. I failed, and knew it would not be good to waste my energy, so I stopped. I was just so confused as to why he would want to kidnap me. It took about 5 minutes for us to reach his ship... thingamabobber.

Have you seen Sonic X? Well, it was his little flying ship thingy from there. If you have not, I don't know how to describe it, so use your imagination.

It was really cramped because of fatso Eggbutt. It was a really depressing ride, so I decided to do some sight-seeing. It was just the darkness of the trees below, until to my immense surprise, a new sight happened. It was one I had read about, yet I had never seen it until now.

It was a greenish-bluish aura. I looked it over, and someone was obviously casting it. It wasn't exactly how I pictured it, but I knew it either way. It was speeding our way. Without a second thought, I scrambled to the back of the ship, the side closest to this aura.

But at that moment, just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. Gone.

Instead of sighing sadly and losing hope, I only became more aware. I had the urge to do whatever was possible to find out what was going on down there, so that's what I did. My eyes would not come off of the ground. This desperate searching proved to be worth it, as a sight came into my view that made me furious.

On the ground, running at the same speed as the ship was in was the robot. Metal Sonic was down there. It wasn't him that activated my internal flames of anger; it was what he was carrying. Or rather, who he was carrying.

You could classify his load as black and white. One of them, the black one, had traces of red that I could barely make out, with a white tuft of something on the chest. The other, the whitish-silverish one, was, well, all white from my viewpoint, but had that weird do or whatever on his head, but those boots... those had it all coming together. To my great dismay, Metal Sonic had kidnapped Shadow and Silver. They looked like they were knocked out, too. My only questions now were this.

1. What can I do to save them?

2. Where's Bella?

I assumed what she was already in her prison. Wherever it was...

My love for Silver pretty much compelled me to watch Metal Sonic for the many hours, it seemed, that we went. I was almost asleep when we finally came upon... I really don't know. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and once again, the world around me faded away, and silence commenced.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm pretty sure I was sick when I wrote this chapter. Something about having a runny nose and sitting in Algebra 1, writing this on lined paper, has always stuck around in my memory... and yes, some of us went through an Algebra 1 class in 8th grade.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: The Author has issued a Cheesiness Warning for the following chapter of The Evil. Well… let's just say that this was written while I thought Twilight was still a cool thing. DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NEVER BEEN INTO TWILIGHT. DISCLAIMER #2: THIS WAS WRITTEN IN 2012. I WAS 13. Agh… if you dare, read on.**

* * *

"Zathia... Zathia,"

I awoke. I was looking up at the pretty blue face of Bella. I sat up, alerting her that I was alright. My eyes, almost involuntarily, started darting around, eager to take in this place that I was in.

It was a dark place. A little squinting and closer looking let me find out that the walls were made of brick. I looked down. So was the floor.

Looking at my closer surroundings, I found steel bars, and I was sitting on a steel floor.

"Great," I said. "We're in a cage. High above the ground, too."

"If only we could reach that control panel down there," said Bella. She pointed down. There was one with an array of red buttons. Just then, a sound broke the silence. Someone was coming. Each footstep echoed menacingly before my arch-enemy made himself appear.

"Hello, my ladies," said Dr. Eggman.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight," demanded Bella. "What do you want from us?"

Sure, his IQ may be 300, but he acted very stupid at this instant.

"Oh, you're bait so I can finally defeat that blue menace!" he accidentally confessed. His hand did collide with his forehead after he realized his mistake.

"And while I'm at it," I said. "What do you want with Shadow and Silver?" But Dr. Eggman walked away.

"Shadow and Silver are here?!" asked Bella. I was interrupted by yet another voice. It was the deep, somewhat hot voice of Shadow, and its volume made me excited. They were near, or at least Shadow was. He was trying Chaos Control.

"Pathetic hedgehog!" laughed the doctor.

"We have to get out of here!" squealed Bella.

So for about 3 minutes, I studied our prison. I tapped the bars and took a look at the spaces... the spaces! My face lit up. I looked down again. The height that we were suspended from didn't look fatal.

"Bella," I said. "If you want to get out of here, you'll have to jump." Her face did not show an ounce of agreement.

"It's not worth it, Zathia," argued Bella. She pointed at the 2 doors on the walls. They were just big blocks, obviously sealed to the ground.

"Well, even with that," I replied. "It is so worth it. We would have more room and I'm really interested in that control panel down there."

Bella thought for a minute... or five.

Finally, she said "Oh, alright, but you're going first. Hang from the side, actually."

I gave her a quizzical look before going through with it. That cage seriously was poorly designed because you could fit an Eggman between the bars.

Anyway, while I was hanging there, scared out of my mind, Bella somehow climbed onto my back. And somehow, she slid down until she was dangling from my feet, almost snapping my ankles. Then, she took a deep breath and let go. The neat thud of sneakers that I heard told me that she made it down safely.

And eventually, I did the same. I had the natural thought that I was going to die, until I simply felt the pain shoot up my legs as I made it down in one piece as well. I walked over to one of the doors and studied it. Nope, strength is not opening this door.

So the next thing I eyed and walked over to was the control panel. It was more confusing than it looked from the cage.

"Bella," I said. "Can someone be smart in some things but retarded in others?"

"Yeah," said Bella. "Why?"

"That's one way we can describe Eggman." And I had good reasoning to say that.

Every button was labeled.

For example, there was one button that said "Release Cage 1." I pressed that one, and the floor of our cage was soon hanging by its newly discovered hinges.

I became happy. If there is a Cage 1 and not just a Cage, there has to be a Cage 2.

And with further searching, I found it. The button that said "Release Cage 2." Almost immediately, I pressed it. And what I heard was exactly what I expected.

From behind the nearest concrete door, there was a thud. Actually, 2 thuds.

"What do you wanna do for now?" asked Bella. I listened for a little bit more. Silence. I couldn't answer that because the footsteps happened again, and Dr. Eggman was back. He was staring at us in awe and anger. I got the classic feeling of being a bad kid. It would have been the perfect moment for a bystander to say "Aww, busted!"

"You brats!" he shouted.

"I wonder if you still have the powers Wilfre gave you," Bella hurriedly whispered in my ear.

"Well, we're about to see!" I roared. I cast out my hand at Eggman, and that same burst of magic shot out and hit him straight on. I laughed in triumph as he fell to the ground, clutching his hip, screaming in pain.

"So?" said Eggman once his pain faded a bit. Then, just barely, he got up. "You are still trapped here. I shall still-"

At that moment, something startled me to near-death. Something completely shattered the concrete door on the opposite wall of the control panel. This hint will totally give it away: it was that blue blur. It zoomed all over (or he did) and eventually zoomed right into Dr. Eggman, who flew up to the ceiling, crashed through it, and rocketed into the sky, eventually flying out of sight and creating a quick twinkle in the sky.

"You can thank me later," said Sonic. "I'll be taking Bella home, then I'll come back for you, alright?"

"Mmkay," I replied. I already knew what I had to do. Sonic sped off, giving Bella a high-speed piggyback ride, and I walked back over to the control panel. My eyes carefully surveyed this array of buttons, and it took about 3 searches for me to find the button I was looking for. The button that was labeled "Open Door 1." I pressed it, and the door that Sonic hadn't destroyed opened like an automatic door at the store, only it went up instead of going to the side.

I peeked my head in the entryway.

There, standing in different places in that room, were the 2 hedgehogs that had managed to capture the hearts of me and my niece. The one named after a natural darkening, and the one named after a metal and element on the periodic table.

Enough jabber. It was Shadow and Silver.

I quickly put myself back out of view. Whew, they didn't see me.

I looked out the door that was destroyed rather than activated, then decided that I should wait for Sonic. So I trudged over to a spot on the wall and sat down.

There came suddenly loud talking from the other room. I could easily identify their voices. Anyone else notice how different they are?

"Well, let's get the heck out of here!" snapped Shadow.

"Easy, Shadow," said Silver. "Being all angry is surely not going to help."

"Maybe it will," said Shadow. "Anyway, I'll pry that door open."

"Well," said Silver. "you know my primary ability is telekinesis! And besides, the door is somehow open anyway!"

Now I know Shadow was just saying things for the sake of being right. "Like I didn't notice that!" he said.

"YOU DIDN'T!" yelled Silver. "And calm down!"

And then a full-fledged argument broke out. I had no idea what they were saying because each one's voice contradicted the other's too swiftly. Now, I was a very sensitive fox, so the argument started to attack my feelings.

Quick motivational message here: Everyone can have some way to make themselves feel emotionally better.

My way of getting negative feelings out on a positive way is singing. The loud argument continued. At this point, I figured that their voices would drown out mine, so I mentally picked a song. When my voice and I felt ready, I sang. The song was "Colors of the Wind" from Pocahontas.

From the very first lyric, I was in ecstasy. All my problems seemed to fade away while my voice was in use. When I would close my eyes, my mind and spirit provided the background music.

Even with this trance I was in, I could hear silence be created in the other room. Well, the damage is done. They heard me. So I kept on singing.

As the bliss was coursing through my veins, I heard footsteps. Faster and quieter than Eggman's, although I could tell that the sound was being created by 4 feet rather than 2. They will be here any second, I knew, but I was so indulged in the song that I frankly didn't care anymore. As I was getting to the final line, they appeared. Their faces were full of curiosity, eager to know who was singing.

The final word, a long note, had the last of my negative feelings flowing out my pores. Once it was all over, I simply stared ahead of me. Shadow and Silver looked around hopelessly until at last, Shadow's eyes met mine in the distance.

He walked over to me and knelt down so he was at my level.

"It's great that you're alright," he said. Silver heard him, walked over, and knelt down as well. His look kinda gave me the impression that he was the most relieved that I was alive.

"Great to see you guys, too," I nervously said.

"Don't deny it," said Shadow. "That was you. I know of the powers Wilfre gave you. You can harness the power of certain songs to do certain things. For example, the song you just sang. Look out at the forest."

I did. I didn't notice any change at first, but then I focused on details. I then noticed that there were more trees. The forest was noticeably denser.

"That song," said Shadow. "with your voice, restores fallen nature."

I smiled. So I was useful on this world.

"Zathia," said Silver, almost forced, it seemed.

"Yeah," I said.

"Uh," he replied. He started blushing really bad. "Y-Your voice is really beautiful."

I started blushing almost as much as him. "Thanks, Silver," I replied. "That's really n-nice of you to say."

"Okay, as soon as you two are finished exchanging mushy words," said Shadow, looking at this watch-like gizmo on his wrist. "we should get going. Sonic just informed me that he can't make it back here to get us."

"Why not?" asked Silver.

Shadow's face suddenly showed extreme rage.

"He could have been seriously injured by someone," said Shadow. "and this someone took my Bella."

"Ha! I knew it!" I bragged, actually succeeding in making the moment a little more humorous. At least, between Silver and I.

"Shadow," said Silver. "you've been making it way too obvious."

"WHATEVER!" Shadow boomed. That scared the living heck out of me.

"Let's go!" I said to break yet another tension. So we walked out.

"Sorry," said Shadow. "I gotta go ahead." He sped off. His speed could rival Sonic's.

What was happening? I call it a somewhat awkward moment. It was just me and Silver now, trying to locate the forest's exit. The sun was slowly creeping up from the depths below the horizon, and to my great surprise, I wasn't the least bit tired.

In an effort to sweep away some of the awkwardness, I spoke.

"So..." I said. "This whole situation is kinda weird, huh?"

"You can say that again," he replied.

"I've always dreamed of meeting you." I gasped and covered my mouth. That was not meant to slip out. I hoped he wouldn't take me as some crazed fangirl.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"Totally," I said, and not afraid to say it.

He blushed a bit and said "Thanks. You know, it's been a while since I've been complimented."

"I can't see why that is," I said. "You're very wonderful."

He didn't say anything after that. He just grinned and looked at the path ahead of him.

I felt this sudden urge to ask him about the Iblis Trigger. I literally had my mouth open, ready to ask it, but then I remembered that making him think about that would remind him of Blaze's disappearance. I did not want to depress him, so I shut my mouth again.

At last, there was a clearing. Up ahead was the red house that I had grown quite accustomed to by now. And there, sitting on a front step, angrily staring at a piece of paper, was Shadow.

"What's on the paper?" asked Silver.

"None of your business," said Shadow.

In an oddly sudden instant, they started arguing again. I took advantage of this moment, walked over, and snatched the paper from Shadow's hand. It read this.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, You may notice that your beloved Bella is gone. And gone is the correct way to describe her. And allow me to add one word to that: forever. She's mine now, and she shall be forever. Sincerely yours, Edward"

I gasped when I saw the signature. Now Twilight was involved, too?!

Shadow snatched the letter from me.

"Now you understand my problem," said Shadow. The next thing he did was the last thing I thought he would ever do.

He forcibly took my hand. Before he walked me away, I saw Silver flinch, then give Shadow an evil glare.

"Uh, Shadow," I said. "What are you doing?!"

"I need your assistance in gathering the first 6 Chaos Emeralds," he growled. "They are with Eggman at the moment, and I need them, plus the last one, to defeat Edward and get my girl back."

"I never realized that you love her so much," I said.

"She's the love of my life," Shadow confessed. "You see, we've been watching you since you were 9 and she was 4. Someone else takes a great interest in you, but I happen to be attracted to Bella. Ever since I lost Maria, I never thought I'd ever feel whole again. With Bella, I do. A special connection is present that makes me sure she is the one for me."

Even though I wasn't a Shadow fangirl, this was a lot to take in. My face also lit up a bit as I realized that except for losing someone, those were the exact words I could use to describe how I felt about Silver. I was glad I could be empathetic with Shadow about something. It was at that moment that we came across that familiar empty field.

"Shadow," I said. "I'm confused. I thought you needed a Chaos Emerald to use Chaos Control."

Still holding my hand, Shadow reached into the tuft of fur on his chest and pulled out one of the prized jewels of Mobius.

The yellow Chaos Emerald.

Defying the laws of anatomy, I know.

"So you've had it this whole time," I said dumbly.

"Yep," said Shadow. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Once again, hand in hand for only a second more, we were in the room that Bella and I had been stored in before Sonic rescued us.


	12. Chapter 12

For a bit of time, we just stood there. It felt a bit awkward, as I stood wondering what Bella would think of the fact that Shadow was here with only me.

But then again, it seems like Bella had fallen in love with Edward.

My thoughts were interrupted when Shadow grasped my wrist and pulled me in the direction of Eggman's lab.

I wasn't sure what to think at first, but now, I knew for sure that Shadow and Bella were meant for each other. I could see it in their eyes when he was hugging her back at Wilfre's fortress.

Once again, Shadow was looking down at something on his wrist as we continued walking. What I heard coming from it had me figuring out that it was some kind of communication watch.

"So, what's the plan?" radiated Sonic's voice from Shadow's wrist. I listened intently. "Oh, and by the way, tell Zathia that I'm alright."

"I've got her with me," said Shadow. "and the plan is for us to defeat Eggman, acquire the Chaos Emeralds, and find Bella. Zathia will take care of her while I pulverize Edward."

"Is it really necessary to pound him to a pulp?" asked Sonic, confused.

"Duh," said Shadow. "He stole my girl! Si-" He became silent and looked back at me momentarily.

"Nice going, Shadow," said Sonic. "You almost revealed the secret to Zathia."

"What secret?" I asked out of the blue. I never got a direct reply.

"Do you know where Bella is?" asked Shadow hurriedly.

"She's on the ARK," said Sonic. "You know, the one where you and Maria used to live?"

With an ever so slight look of nostalgia, Shadow replied "Don't try making me cry, faker,"

"Okay, sheesh," said Sonic. "Well, best of luck." At that, the little screen went black.

"Uh, Shadow," I asked. "If we go there, that means we'd be going into space."

"And there's no air in space, I know," said Shadow as we stopped in front of a futuristic-looking door. "You just leave that to me." He looked over to a tiny keyboard on the wall next to the door and typed something in. The door opened like a charm.

He gave that seductive chuckle and murmured "Working with Eggman in the past sure has its perks."

"Now," he said in a more serious tone. "You need to stay here. When I knock 3 times, you need to sing 'Reflection' from, uh..."

"Mulan," I said.

"Right," he said before walking in, the door enclosing him into the room beyond.

After what seemed like ages, the knocking I had been expecting finally came. I was a bit reluctant at first, but it shined through to me that I wanted Shadow and Bella to be together. So I opened my mouth and sang.

This song didn't necessarily rid me of stress, but I didn't need that at the moment. This song was somewhat shorter. As yet another long note escaped my throat, I heard near-deafening crashing from the room in front of me. As soon as this crashing ceased, the door opened to a proud Shadow, walking out to reveal an almost dismantled Dr. Eggman. The door closed once again.

"So where are the Chaos Emeralds?" I asked before noticing the brown sack on his shoulder, which was also radiating the vibrant colors of the Emeralds inside. Once again, Shadow took my hand and used Chaos Control. I looked at Shadow's shoulder again and noticed something horrifying.

They were gone. And Shadow didn't seem to notice at all. The scenery around me... that was another story.

We were standing in a bedroom of some kind. One side of the wall was painted pink, and the other black. From the stuff and scenery on each side, I could tell that this is the room that Shadow and Maria had shared before that tragedy.

All of a sudden, voices could be heard. It was a male and a female voice.

"Get ready," Shadow whispered.

The door opened and what it revealed angered both of us. Edward was holding Bella bridal style and kissing her... very passionately at that. Oh man, Shadow looked like a hydrogen bomb about to explode and kill us all. When Edward disconnected from Bella, his gaze fell on us.

"Well well well," said Edward. "Shadow the Hedgehog. You've arrived at last. A little later, and you would have been too late. And you brought your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shadow yelled. "The one I love has been kidnapped by you!"

Bella blushed a bit, yet with sadness, she said "I'm sorry, Shadow. I've moved on."

Then another awkward silence arose. I felt so sorry for Shadow right now. Pure tears were actually forming in those crimson eyes.

All of this was too much. Everything that was happening was tugging hard at my heartstrings.

Shadow soon shook his head as if he were wet.

All he growled was "You. Me. Now."

And that was when the fight broke out. Edward sped at Shadow repeatedly, but that hedgehog had all sorts of retaliations. Bella was simply standing there.

I grabbed her hand and said "Come on, let's get you to safety." We walked out to a mall-type hall.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" I snapped.

"What's wrong with you, girl?" asked Bella. "I'm with Edward now."

"He must have you under some sort of trance," I said. "Repeat after me: I'm in love with Shadow."

"NO!" yelled Bella.

From the bedroom suddenly came screaming... on Shadow's part. After that, silence.

"Shadow?" I asked through the door. "Shadow, are you alright? SPEAK TO ME!" He can't be dead, I thought. At that moment, the door slammed into my head as Edward walked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, uh..." said Edward.

"Edward," said Bella. "This is my aunt, Zathia."

"Pleased to meet you," said Edward.

"Zathia," said Bella. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you. When I was in love with Shadow, the connection just wasn't strong enough. I am positive that Edward is my soulmate." She hugged Edward. "Is that okay?"

I just looked at them. The hopelessness poured into me, knowing that it seemed like Shadow had lost the fight.

"Well," I sighed. "If this is the way you wanna go... Alright, I give you two my blessing."

"Thank you," said Bella.

At that moment, Bella not expecting it, either, Edward bit her neck. She slowly, and freakishly, became no longer the sexy hedgefox I had known. Slowly, she transformed into the exact Bella Swan. Or Bella Cullen. Whatever.

One last thing to worry about.

I poked my head through the bedroom door, and what I saw was unforgivable. The skin on Shadow's chest was wide open, to the point where his heart was clearly visible. Sorry, gotta say it.

It showed no sign of any movement. Shadow the Hedgehog was dead.

I looked back at the newly-formed vampire couple. They... did look cute together.

"Uh, guys," I said. "How exactly am I supposed to get back to Mobius?" I did NOT want to live out the rest of my life on a ship in space.

"Well, there's that," said Edward. "Or something else."

"What else could I want?" I said in a depressed tone. Another thing I wanted was to see Silver again.

"JACOB!" shouted Edward. Someone familiar came through the light-brown doors on the opposite wall.

Someone on this website is a fangirl of him, I bet. Considerably sexier than Edward, yet I was not, and I never will be, swayed in the least by his charms.

"This is what I propose," said Edward. "You and Jacob fall in love, and we could live a double-couple lifestyle."

"No," I said. "My heart is dedicated to someone on Mobius. Someone other than Shadow."

Bella whispered into Edward's ear.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard of this fellow you crush on," said Edward. "Now go ahead, give Jacob a quick kiss and tell him you love him. It will initiate the relationship, and there won't be any trouble."

"Go ahead and give me that trouble," I replied. "I already told you, my heart is taken."

"Very well, then," said Edward. He gave Jacob some kind of "go ahead" signal.

Jacob just stared at me for a couple seconds. Then, he crouched back, ready to leap. One of the LAST things I wanted to be was a werefox, so I considered running. My feet were ready to take me away, but... I did not need to bolt.

Jacob was being lifted into the air. Just as soon as that familiar aura lifted him almost to the ceiling, it threw him into the opposite wall. As he came into contact with it I heard a snap before he slumped to the ground. This aura had broken his neck/back and killed him. This death, I was happy about.

"This hedgehog Bella mentioned must be you," said Edward in awe. He was looking at something next to me.

"I may not know what you're talking about, but I'll be taking Zathia now." said the hedgehog I had been thinking about the most. As I looked to my side, my eyes widened out of my control. Sure enough, my dreams had come true.

Somehow, and I didn't know how, Silver had made it here.

"I'm warning you, Silver," said Edward. "Give the girl to us."

"Never!" shouted Silver.

"I warned you," said Edward. He ran out, and about a second later, came back with someone.

She was young, I knew, and she had blonde, silky hair.

"W-What's your name, little girl?" I asked.

"My name is Maria," the girl said. "Where's Shadow?"

Oh, goodness... How was I going to break it to her?

"I know how much you two have bonded," said Edward. "Give me the fox, or Maria dies."

I looked over at Silver. He did not look the least bit affected by this threat. In fact, he looked about ready to burst into a fit of laughter. I figured it all out.

Edward had obviously mixed Shadow and Silver up.

We looked at each other once and let all the laughter out.

"What's so funny, huh?" asked Edward, getting kinda angry.

"I don't know Maria!" laughed Silver. "You killed the one who does!"

I stopped laughing. This did not kill my love for him, but his naiveness had shown again. He had gone too far. He soon realized his mistake and quit laughing as well. Maria started crying, and I felt awful. I knelt down and hugged her.

"Shadow's in a better place now," I said in my most delicate voice, for I was on the verge of tears as well. "Can't you be happy for him?"

Maria, surprisingly, stopped crying and said "You're right. He's in Heaven now." She walked away.

"And," I added to Edward. "if you had killed her, she would be happier because she would be with Shadow. So you lose." I could not say "you lose" with a straight face. I merely giggled, but Silver burst into laughter once again. Edward was fuming, and Bella was just standing there like "WTF is happening?" I was about to ask again how we would get back to Mobius, but I then thought of one more thing I had to do. While the slight commotion was going on, I slipped into the bedroom, where Shadow had remained.

I sat down on Maria's bed and looked at him. It was so depressing to see him dead. Go ahead and say that I've been doing this too much, but I figured I might as well leave him with a song. So after closing my eyes, I once again utilized my voice.

This one was "So Long, Old Friend," and each and every lyric perfectly described the situation. As I neared the end, I opened my eyes to the strangest sight.

Shadow... he was surrounded by this golden aura. I got this sudden notion that this was good, so I kept singing. As I sang the last line, I noticed that the hole in his chest was being patched like magic. When the song ended, the aura disappeared and he gently fell.

Then, letting me discover the true power of that song, he woke up as if he had just been napping. His eyes met mine.

"You sang 'So Long, Old Friend,' didn't you?" he asked. "That's the most important song you should know. It brings the nearby dead back to life."

"Well, that's good to know," I replied. "Oh, and there's someone who wants to see you."

We walked out of the bedroom, having Silver, Edward, and Bella looking our way. Silver and Bella looked flabbergasted, while Edward's face basically displayed full rage.

"Where's Maria?" I asked.

"She's down that hallway," Bella said, pointing to her right. But I had no need to go find her, for she was already walking our way. The sight of her long-lost friend had her stopping in her tracks. I had never seen Shadow's face so happy.

"Shadow?" asked Maria. "Is that you?"

"Maria!" Shadow shouted with glee. It was one of those scenes where they ran and hugged each other, Shadow having to kneel down.

"Stay here, please!" Maria asked. There was yet another awkward silence. Shadow looked back to all of us.

"I see no problem with it," said Edward.

"Me neither," said Bella.

"Silver, Zathia," said Shadow. "Is it alright if you guys live on Mobius without me?"

"We can manage," I said. "Silver, is it alright with you?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Silver. "But if we may rarely see the four of you again, there is something I must confess. Until now, I have been able to deal with it. I was going to tell her when we got back to Mobius, but I figured that all of you would like to know, too." I had to look twice to believe that he was standing directly in front of me. You could imagine my thoughts right now. He looked to Shadow, who nodded as if to say "Go ahead," still hugging Maria. I looked to Edward, who was holding Bella close to him. Every one of them, except Maria (she was young), was giving us a nice, compassionate smile. I looked back to Silver, my heart thumping rapidly.

"Oh, Zathia," said Silver. "I just can't resist to tell you any longer. You've interested me ever since I first saw you, and amazed me since I first met you. Your voice is beautiful, you're very smart, and, well, you're beautiful."

"W-Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "I thought you were in love with Blaze."

"Those fanfics," he growled. "I knew they'd give you the wrong idea."

"Silvaze is what the media wants you to think!" said Bella.

"Exactly," said Silver. "Before we go back to our home planet, I must ask you... will you be mine?"

Shadow, Bella, and Edward all "aww"ed behind me. I knew that my heart's wish was unfolding before me.

Anyone else know the feeling you get when you find out the one you love loves you, too?

"Yes," I said surely. "I meant it when I said that I had always dreamt of meeting you. I've had this huge crush on you for at least 4 months now. I would get depressed on Earth, thinking that we would never meet. I was happier than I had ever felt in my life when I found out that we could. You're funny, smart, and just plain cute."

"You mean that?" he said, his cheeks a rosy color, and a really cute grin on his face. I had barely noticed that he had taken my hands in his.

"Of course I do," I said. "It's all true."

"Yep," said Bella out of nowhere. "She feels the same towards you as I do to Edward."

"So..." said Silver. "Are you my girlfriend?"

"Only if you want me to be," I replied. "Which it seems means yes."

After that, we just stared into each other's eyes. We looked away after a bit of time to look at Edward and Bella. Once Ed was sure that Silver was looking, he kissed Bella in a swift and passionate move, then gazed at us again.

Silver seemed to know what this meant. He leaned down and, with the perfect amount of passion, locked lips with mine. I was in total ecstasy, and on Cloud 9 too, as I experienced the best first kiss ever (in my opinion). Immense cheers were going on behind me.

Once we broke apart, Shadow said "Let me take you guys home."

"Sounds like a deal to me," said Silver. One of his hands let go of mine and held one of Shadow's. The one that Silver had let go of was taken by Shadow.

He shouted those familiar words, and we were in front of the red house, where I would now be living alone.

Shadow let go of our hands and walked to the side.

"Well," he said. "I will try to visit you guys occasionally, but for now, I bid you farewell. Good luck with this relationship."

"Farewell to you as well, Shadow," I said. "Give us a shout if you need anything."

"Wait, before I go," said Shadow. "'Reflection' is the song you sing to temporarily take away an enemy's powers. CHAOS CONTROL!" And he was gone. I looked around. The afternoon sun was blazing.

"As much as I'd like to be with you," said Silver. "I must leave. Sonic is probably wondering where I am. Goodbye for now, Zathia." He gave my hand a quick peck before teleporting out.

I was officially living my dream life.

I walked into my house, going over the events I had just gone through. But it turns out that I wasn't alone.

There was a familiar pink hedgehog sitting on my couch. I had not met Amy yet.

"Hi, Zathia," said Amy. "I heard about you and Silver. You know, we should totally go on a double date sometime! You know, you and Silver, me and Sonikku-"

"I get it, Amy," I giggled. "Sounds great. Say, how about I get some food for us?" I had just realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Sounds good," said Amy. So I walked right back out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: …I have a bit of explaining to do. This is the first chapter I published as a 14 year old. I was simply 13 when it all began. And I am 15 now. Let's continue.**

* * *

Just as quickly as I had talked to Amy, it had gotten overcast outside. It looked like it would rain soon, I hurried back to the apple orchard.

But yet another strange sight was before me. There were only the trees that were about as tall as me. No apples. So I tried walking away.

Yes, I tried. But, as you are probably thinking, I never got away. A bag went over my head. It was the same material as the bag Shadow had carried the Chaos Emeralds in...

My legs were picked up by a cold hand... I mean FREEZING hand. A bunch of fumbling happened as I tried to free myself, but I failed once again. Whoever this was finally managed to seal me into the bag.

At first, I figured that Eggbutt was taking another crack at defeating Sonic.

"Ha," I said to myself. "This is nothing!" That's what I thought.

That is, until my eyes traveled to the tiny holes in the material (this bag was sewn). As the bag moved, letting me know that my kidnapper was walking away with me, I looked out.

The legs of the culprit were blue, and near the bottom was something that looked like some kind of bluish-whitish crystal fur. I knew most of the people on Mobius, and this was not Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman.

I screamed.

*Sonic's POV*

I was just minding my own business at my mansion, making a salad out of local produce, when I heard a scream. This one was lower-pitched than Bella's scream, but not by much.

At that moment, I heard hurried thumping as Silver came speeding downstairs. He paused at their end, his face displaying more concern than I had ever seen out of him.

"Yes, I heard it, too," I said nonchalantly, although inside, I was freaking out nearly as much as he was.

He ran out faster than I had ever seen his legs take him. This was when I suspected that Zathia was in trouble. I was very worried.

*Silver's POV*

My concern had me racing out the door. Hearing Zathia scream like that scared me, as she was the love of my life. As soon as I had gotten home earlier in the day, I dramatically resolved that I would always look out and be there for her. And the next time I saw her, I would divulge that promise.

I was so concerned that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings... alright, I ran face-first into a tree. As I sat there, waiting for the pain to fade away a bit, I saw him. Mephiles was carrying a sack of some kind. And in it was... a fox?!

Despite the nauseating pain still in my head, I ran towards him.

*My POV*

It was dark and depressing in that sack, although it was actually very roomy. And the material was very comfy.

I still wanted to be freed, though.

Once again, I looked out. I looked out at my kidnapper, and sure enough, I was correct. I looked up at the evil face of Mephiles the Dark. I was wondering what everyone wanted with me, but I had to infer that it had something to do with the power of my voice... My thoughts, thanks to the next thing I saw, became happy.

There he was, running towards us. He looked mad, and I mean mad. Silver had arrived in my defense again.

"Silver, huh?" said a bone-chilling voice, who I assumed was Mephiles. I was dropped. At last, I was able to step out and stretch. But to my horror, a battle had started nearby. Nobody was winning or losing at this point, but it looked like that would change at any moment. Thanks to Silver's telekinesis, things were flying everywhere. A huge tree branch almost hit me. Mephiles' ninja moves would have Espio in a rush to train harder. Silver tried everything, but Mephiles just kept on dodging with style.

There was a crowd forming. How stupid these, erm, "people" were. They were less than about 20 feet away from this battle, and like I said, things ranging from the size of a leaf to the size of a park bench... wait, Silver did actually launch a park bench, hitting Mephiles in the left arm.

The crowd was growing. The battle was getting pretty violent. At this point, my brain automatically started formulating a plan of action. Silver and Mephiles were only getting more threatening, and the crowd was not gonna move.

I had to do something.

Eventually, the plan was complete. It was a long shot, but I had to try it. To my luck, Mephiles landed right in front of me. So I attempted to grab his leg. He ran away too fast, making me fall over. I was embarrassed at first, but wasn't when I saw that all eyes were still on the fight.

I had finally come up with the correct strategy.

At that moment, Mephiles was running toward me. It all happened so fast that I can't really go into detail... When Mephiles got to me he just swiped me into his arms and kept on running. Just like that.

I didn't bother struggling (he had me in a pretty tight hold). I looked back. Silver... he looked ready to sprint, but he wasn't moving. Mephiles was running so fast that in less than a second, all I could see was the evening sunset reflecting on the meadow behind.

*Silver's POV*

In less than a second, he was gone. With my girl.

I was so enraged that I wanted to hit something, whether it be with my hand or my foot.

Remembering my secret promise, knowing that Mephiles was taking her to a place where teleportation would not work, with all the speed I could muster, I bolted in the same direction.

*My POV*

I considered using "Reflection" to take this speed of his away. But there is something I figured out. A loophole.

The song only worked for special powers. Regular physical abilities, such as speed and strength, were immune to the power of my voice.

Think about it. What would Shadow's motive have been to beat Dr. Eggman up if he had lost the ability to, perhaps, feel? Exactly.

I was considering using the song anyway, but then I remembered things I've heard about Silver's pace. I've heard that he's quite sluggish... and who knew if he was even going to bother attempting to rescue little old me? I mean, when I looked back, he was just standing there. But if Sonic or somebody else came to rescue me, I would use the song for sure.

I soon looked down and saw that Mephiles was walking onto a gravel sidewalk. Darkness soon surrounded us as we went into a fortress. When he turned around to close the door, I got a good look at where I would apparently be staying.

At least Wilfre's fortress had lighting. And Wilfre's brick walls were more clean and pleasing. The hall that I was seeing now looked ancient. Well, at least this place had windows, and the only light breaking the darkness was the beautiful glint of the moonlight, giving some of the wall a dark blue shade. The walls... oh, they left everything to be desired. Parts were chipping off, and there were cobwebs and spiders scattered about. I almost wondered how Mephiles could live like this.

He turned back around and started walking down this lonely hall. The moon was huge and bright. It was a long hallway, and Mephiles was walking kinda slowly, so I passed many windows and got a good look at it. In the moon, I could almost see Silver's face... I was positive that I could. The face was looking at me as if to say "Hang in there, Zathia. Everything will be alright." It gave me hope, somehow. Silver's face in the moon... fascinating.

I took one last look before I was shut into a cage. Mephiles, instead of walking out, sat in a red armchair nearby.

*Silver's POV*

I soon encountered the heart of the forest. I had lost my way earlier, but somehow, I knew the direction to head. I soon got tired and had to rest by a pine tree for the night. Before I closed my eyes, I looked up at the moon.

My heart was messing with my vision. I swear I saw Zathia's face in the moon. It brought me great peace. Her image seemed to be saying "Try your best, Silver. I believe in you." She was my everything, so I decided that I would press on tomorrow.

*My POV*

"I wield the truth," said Mephiles. "as to why you have gone through all that you have since the day Wilfre's spirit possessed you in front of your middle school."

"You lie," I snarled. "But go ahead. Humor me."

"You see," said Mephiles. "The gods of our world have been watching over you and your niece since you were 9 and she was 4."

At this point, I knew he wasn't lying.

"Go on," I said.

At 14 and 9, they finally decided that Earth was not worthy of your presence. The evil of Earth brought you here."

I was shocked. Until he finished telling the truth, I had not realized that I was actually being treated unfairly on Earth.

But this is the one thing that confused me as Mephiles got up and walked out.

If I was being treated unfairly on Earth, and Mobius is supposed to solve that, why are all these bad things happening to me?

All I could think was that Silver may have been the solution to all my problems all along. I mean, I loved him with all my heart and soul. He was all I could think about.

Lucky for me, right by my cage, there was a small window with 2 simple steel bars installed. The moonlight was giving everything in this room a pretty blue shade as well.

I looked out, still able to see Silver's face in the moon, quietly singing random lyrics to a beautiful, sad mental tune, wondering about my reason of being here and what would lie ahead in my life as Zathia the Fox, on Mobius.


	14. Chapter 14

*My brother's POV*

It's very depressing down here on Earth. The sky is always black and cloudy... the scene is apocalyptic every day. Gangs are everywhere, so we never go outside unless we need food.

The president was assassinated yesterday by another of those evil spirits. Wilfre is our leader now, and as foreseen, we are pretty much forbidden from mentioning my sister and my daughter, let alone try to communicate with or reach them.

And to think, he announced recently that they were chosen ones, taken away because of us... what did we do to have them deserve that? To have 2 members of our family taken up to live their dream lives, yet they are very much alive?

Actually, before proclaiming the new United States declaration, he explained everything. As my mother and wife cried on my shoulders, he announced nationwide that they were taken up because of the way society has been treating them. They have not been bullied... in fact, each one has a boy that is completely infatuated. Now that they are gone, every boy at their schools misses them.

What Wilfre meant by their dream lives... he really went into detail. Bella has gone to love and be loved by Edward the Vampire... I imagine that they will be married soon. I mean, she was obsessed with him, pretending to be in love with Shadow the Hedgehog so no jealousy would be going on between her and her mother, Victoria. I, however, could see through the mask.

Speaking of hedgehog, I wish the best as well to Zathia and her new boyfriend, Silver the Hedgehog. Mom has told me that Silver has been Zathia's favorite for months, yet she was way more than a mere fanatic. She has loved him for a long time. Little did we know that he has been in true love with her as well. Honestly, I think that they have the stronger relationship. Friends and lovers for life, that's what I believe. Together forever. As I look to Victoria, I envy them...

But even more, I want Wilfre to tell us the detail that he failed to explain.

What exactly have we done?

Someone just died outside. Pollution is having people dropping like flies. It looks like Bella's former best friend, Alexis. I believe that Wilfre wanted to prevent this from happening to Bella and Zathia as well.

Which brings me to another question. Why would someone like Wilfre feel a fondness for them? A fondness strong enough to have him using precious time to rescue them from the planet where they were born and raised?

These and many other questions linger in my head. Most of all, I just wish that Earth will get better so my beloved sister and beloved daughter can come back, even if it means separating them from their soulmates and ridding them of romance forever.

* * *

**Very grave announcement: For those that haven't seen my profile as of late… I have some bad news. The very first website I posted this on was Quizilla. If you have been there as of late, you'll know… it's closing up shop in just a couple of short weeks. Normally, I'd be okay with gathering all of the chapters and putting them on documents, but… that'd be at least 40 documents! I'm not sure if I could pull that off. I'm sorry, everyone. This is out of my control. This is something I can't stop. I'll update with what I have, then have the final chapter be a well-written summary of what happened in the unforeseeable chapters. In short... The Evil will see an extremely premature end. It'll be cut short.**

**Shoutout to werewolf99: You've been an avid fan and reviewer of several of my works. You're the only one who's reviewed 2 of them! Buddy… tell me. Why is it that I can't know who you are? Why is it that you must always post guest reviews? I just really want to know. If you were posting from a legit account, I wouldn't be questioning you, but… the curiosity is burning me!**


	15. Chapter 15

*Amy's POV*

I calmly sat on Zathia's couch, and knew I had some time to daydream about my sweet Sonikku. I won't go into detail about that, but when I came back to reality, Zathia wasn't here.

Along with my concern, I suddenly suffered extreme boredom. I didn't really know this house, so I stood up, thinking about my next move carefully. I eventually decided to climb the steps to my right.

In all the houses I've visited, this one had the longest upstairs hallway. I trekked to the door at the end and opened it.

This must have been Zathia's dog and cat. I noticed a huge bag of pet food by each cage, and they looked really hungry. Well, so I put a little food from each bag into the right cages. They gobbled it up. They were so cute! But that was the least of my thoughts when I heard the door open and close from below. I freaked out when I realized that I had forgotten my Piko Piko Hammer.

I slowly crept down, trying my best to make as little noise as possible. I didn't need the hammer.

In fact, what I really needed at that moment was to be the most beautiful girl on Mobius.

*Sonic's POV*

I looked around. Sure enough, she was gone. I had gotten word that it was Mephiles that made her scream earlier in the day.

I did, however, see Amy.

"SONIC!" she yelled, squeezing the breath out of me.

"Uh, hey, Amy," I said. "Hey, have you seen Zathia?"

"I've been waiting for her," she replied.

"I knew it," I growled.

"Knew what?" she replied, loosening her grip a bit.

"You see," I said. "Apparently, Mephiles kidnapped her."

"Oh, dear," said Amy. "You gonna go save her?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I said. "But I don't know. I heard that Silver's taking a crack at it, though."

"Wow, really?" said Amy.

"Yep," I said. "Now, could you let go? You're creeping me out."

"Sure," she said, letting go.

*Silver's POV*

As the morning sun rose before me, I got up from my space by the tree and ventured on. This was what I spent the morning and afternoon doing: walking and eating berries.

Don't ask me how blueberries grew on Mobius.

After what seemed like decades, something tall blocked the evening sun. It just looked black at first, but a few steps closer, and I saw that my goal had been reached.

I hadn't been here before, but I got the gut feeling that this was Mephiles' castle.

Surprisingly, the door came open easily. I took a breath, telling myself that I could be putting my life on the line trying to defeat him. But those worries were set aside. I ran in. I had to save Zathia.

*My POV*

I had woken up to the hot afternoon sun earlier. Now, I was waiting for the sun to get low enough so that the sky would turn beautiful colors and darkness would begin falling upon the people and things of the world. Then again, he was all I could think about.

If it wasn't obvious enough, he is Silver. I became depressed, thinking that he had better things to do than risk his life to try and rescue little old me. I wondered if anyone would even bother. Then again, I was still hopeful that perhaps Sonic would... nah. I figured that they all would leave me to live here, whatever Mephiles wanted with me.

I heard footsteps again. This brought me deja vu of when Bella and I were in Eggman's base, hearing Eggman's approaching footsteps. That was when Shadow was still with us. Oh, nostalgia...

Yet obviously, this set of footsteps did not belong to Eggman. They belonged to Mephiles, who showed his more appealing form as he walked to the red chair and sat down in it once again. I couldn't help but notice how much like Shadow he looked...

"So, tell me this," I said, since I strangely had almost no hate for him at this moment. "What exactly did you kidnap me for?"

"Fine question, Miss Zathia," said Mephiles. "I have come here tonight to tell you the answer."

Suddenly, his facial expression was one of nervousness. He took a deep breath. I was still baffled by the fact that he could talk when he had no mouth.

"You see," he said. "You may think that my ultimate goal is to take over the world and such. Well, that actually is my goal. But over time, I have come to learn that I had been using the wrong strategy. I've been trying to conquer..." He blushed. "...alone."

So he liked me, huh? Trust me, I see it all the time.

"I can't really make it a choice for you," he said. "When the universe is mine, you shall be my queen."

Hadn't this happened already?

"No," I whispered. "I'm in a relationship. And I love him with all my heart."

He was silent. Then, he backed up some distance from my cage and toward the wall.

There was a button by him that I had not even noticed before. It was big and red.

His hand was rising. He was about to press it.

Just then, from around the corner, the sound of a kicked rock rang through the hallway. I wasn't even touching the ground, and Mephiles put his hand down, obviously alarmed.

Someone was here.

Mephiles abandoned me and ran away. Unfortunately, unlike Eggman's cage, the spaces between this cage's bars were too narrow for me to slip out. Such a shame, I was so close to the ground.

From there, I heard a tremendous crash. It rumbled the fortress and made a couple of bricks fall. I got a very strong sense for my next action.

Whoever my possible savior was, he or she was in trouble. So the next thing on my mind was something that I know has been happening way too often: singing one of the songs that utilized my special power.

I wasn't sure, but then, I heard something evil laugh. It was so evil that it chilled my blood and brought out the guilt in me.

Yes. Now, I was sure. So I did it. I started singing "Reflection" again.

*Silver's POV*

As soon as I had accidentally kicked that stone, Mephiles came running my way. I had not expected to see him so soon. When he got to me, he looked ready to kill.

"Silver," he sorta whisper-growled. "So you've come at last."

"Where is she?" I growled back.

"I'm afraid that information is classified," he replied.

For a few seconds, we stood and gave each other angry glares. Then, I tried to take a step, thinking that he was purposely trying to be a roadblock. But that failed, as he picked me up and threw me into the wall. Hard.

As I got up, my back ached like mad, and he laughed at me. Then, before I could blink, he pinned me to the ground.

"Now, you die," he said. "and there will be no trouble."

Then, I heard an angelic voice from down the hall. It was so beautiful that I figured it was my angel from Heaven or something like that. Crazy, I know, but many things were rushing through my head at that moment.

But... nothing happened.

He had this really irritated look. I knew he was trying to shoot me or something, but for some reason, he just couldn't. I took this opportunity to get myself out of his grasp. My back felt a bit better now, so I ran in the direction that Mephiles had come from. He ran after me for a bit, but I swiftly used my telekinesis to pick him up and throw him away... far away.

He didn't get the chance to kill me, so an angel obviously hadn't come, and even if it had, it would have gone away. The voice did not, yet it was that voice that intrigued me, and sort of attracted me. It sounded so familiar. I couldn't help wondering if Shadow would have recognized it.

I stopped suddenly as I almost ran into the wall at the end of the hallway. The music filled my ears louder and clearer here. But I did not need to rely on its sweet sounds any longer.

There, in a cage, finishing out her song... about 3 steps to my left was Zathia.

*My POV*

I sang the last note, almost losing hope. In the middle of the song, silence commenced, and I heard steps coming closer and closer. The first image in my mind at that time was that Mephiles had killed my potential savior, and now he was walking here to inform me of that and/or... do who knows what to me.

"Go ahead, Mephiles," I whispered. "Do whatever you want to me. Appears that another has fallen victim to you."

"Zathia, it's me," a familiar, yet different voice rang out.

The voice's familiarity shocked me. I looked to my left, and down, and once again, my dreams had come true.

So Silver did come to save me.

"Is it really you?" I asked, the hope clearly showing in my voice.

"Yes," he said in a sorta dreamy voice. "It's really me." I spoke the next thing on my mind.

"How exactly do I get out of here?" I asked.

"Um," said Silver. He looked really confused.

"Can't you nab the keys or something from Mephiles?" I whined. "This cage has a lock."

"Oh," he said suddenly, snapping his fingers once. "I'll be right back, then."

"Good luck," I shouted as he ran back the way he had come. I watched as the moon shined once again, silently praying that he would make it back alright.

And as quickly as I had started doing that, I didn't need it. Silver came running back, violently jingling a batch of keys with each step. I looked at the lock on my cage again. Yep, it looked right.

Before he got here, I heard him say "That was easy!" Have you played Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games? He said it exactly like he did there.

When he was visible, he levitated the keys so I could reach them. I grabbed them and put them in the lock, and I turned them. The door opened like a pet flap, allowing me to climb out. As hinted, it wasn't really a fall to the ground. I walked over to Silver.

"Thank you for rescuing me," I said while blushing. "Again."

"No, this time," he replied. "thank YOU for saving ME."

"But you were the one-"

"You see, while you were singing, Mephiles was about to kill me. That song took away his powers at that moment. If it weren't for you, I'd be gone for sure."

"And you're being serious right now?" I asked. It was hard to stay casual.

"Yep," said Silver.

My eyes wandered to the window. The moon was still shining a brilliant, bright white, making the moment oddly romantic, although I did not want to reveal that. It became difficult not to, though, when he started looking at the moon as well.

After what seemed like ages, he said "Beautiful, isn't it?" I decided to tell him the truth.

"Yes, it is," I replied. "You know, while I was here, I looked at the moon, and I saw your face."

"Really?" he said. "I... had the same thing happen to me. You showed up in the moon when I looked at it. Which has made me realize something. I realized it as I was observing your face in the moon by a pine tree. And since you say you had the same experience, I'm even more convinced. Something tells me that nature believes that we were meant for each other."

I felt guilty after he said this. In a romance battle, how was I supposed to match that? I realized that I had to reply with an even greater truth. This one, I suspected that he knew already, but I've come to learn that it means a lot when you admit it.

"S-Silver," I said, almost not able to keep cool. "I love you."

His cheeks were about the color of Knuckles.

"I'm real sorry for interrupting," I said. "Go ahead."

"No need to worry or apologize," said Silver. "I was going to say... oh, geez... that I love you as well." He took a deep breath, relieved to get it off his chest.

And once again, we were staring into each other's eyes. A new dream.

After just another moment, my neck couldn't help itself. My head was moving closer. Before my eyelids shut themselves, I spotted that he was doing the same thing... but a sudden noise has us pulling away.

Someone else had kicked a rock.

But instead of the evil figure of Mephiles, another familiar figure gloomily walked towards us. His motive to come... well, that just bamboozled me.

"Shadow?!" exclaimed Silver.

"Yes, it's me," said Shadow. "Don't wear it out."

"I thought you were staying with Maria," I said. The mention of Maria's name made Shadow's eyes look wet.

"I'd rather not explain," he said. "but I decided to pay you guys a visit, and came here to save you guys a trip."

"When did you get so nice?" I asked.

"Like I said," said Shadow. "I'd rather not explain. Now, let's go."

He stepped in between us and took our hands. He used Chaos Control, and we were back in front of my house. He let go of our hands, used it again, and he was gone.

"Farewell for now, Zathia," said Silver. He teleported out.

In case you were wondering, I really didn't care that he left so suddenly. I jauntily walked up my stone steps, my hand gently grazing the metal black railing. I went to open the door.

There was a doorhanger there. Well, a piece of paper carefully crafted into a doorhanger.

I grabbed it instead. I turned it over to its other side. It had writing. It was a note:

"Dear Zathia,

If Silver did succeed in rescuing you, I ask that you consider this a "Do Not Disturb" sign. Kinda dating Sonic in here. Hope you don't mind that we're using your place!

Amy"

I didn't mind at all. In fact, I smiled as I gently set the note on the porch and walked right back down the steps. I was, and am, a devoted Sonamy fan. However, I wondered if Sonic had actually agreed to it. If he did, I was going to be so happy.

I carried this mindset into the forest. Little Silver daydreams crept into my head now and then. I pretty much lost reality for a bit. What roused me from my daydreams was not the best surprise.

There was a purple figure, staring at a tree. It was clearly female, because of the colors it wore. One suspicion forming, I walked closer.

She had many strands of hair pulled into one ponytail. She had a jewel in her forehead, a purple and pink dress, and pink and white shoes. When I saw that she had the same golden eyes of Silver, I recognized her... and the accounts of Sonic 06 came to mind.

I had never thought about it until this moment. I had read many perspectives on that one moment, when she had sacrificed herself... and I basically remembered that Silver had cried over her. Not a big deal, right?

To me, it was.

I know what you're thinking. You have the urge to convince me that Silver had called the Silvaze idea inaccurate.

Think about this: Sonic 06 is not a fanfic. It's a video game. Something that the fanfics were based off of. It was most definitely true.

I ran. My feet just took me away. All I wanted was to get as far from Blaze and Silver as possible. Wasn't sure if I wanted to break up with Silver or not, but I was seriously considering it. Go ahead and call me a coward, but if Blaze was alive and well, I did not want any part of Silver's reaction.

Now, I was debating whether to run wherever, or to try and relocate Mephiles' castle. I was that hurt.

*Silver's POV*

I decided to go for a walk in the forest to have a nice atmosphere to remember tonight's events. I moved my head in all different directions, taking in this beautiful landscape. However, my eyes caught something else. Something that stood out, for sure.

I saw a purple cat. I saw Blaze.

I wondered if this was some kind of image my head was giving me. But no. It was all real. I started shedding tears of joy.

She looked at me.

"Silver?" she yelled.

"Yes, it's me," I yelled back.

She came speeding to me, and when she got to me, we shared a bear hug.

"How happy I am to see you again!" I said.

"Yes," she squealed. "How are the other's doing?"

"Oh, great, great," I said. "Wanna go catch up with them?"

"Yeah, sure," she said. We walked out of the forest and toward Sonic's house. Shame falls upon me now, as I look back on that moment, realizing what I had neglected.

* * *

**Author's note: So... I just realized that that grave announcement of Quizilla closing... IS COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT! Wanna know why? The Evil is my very first fanfiction. Not on this site, but on _my life_. I wrote every chapter down on lined paper before publishing. Holy Mother of Soda... I remember those long, ancient hours of literally looking at the paper and copying it onto Quizilla's story publishing platform. Even after I began my career here, which was sometime when I was in the middle of what was its sequel, I continued with the handwriting system... because I like things to be the same till their end. Autism. Heh, anyway... Here, they'll both be combined into one. I STILL HAVE THOSE PAPERS (well... half papers, half notebooks)! Lookie there! Sorry to scare ya! _The Evil shall go on as planned!_**


End file.
